Te cuidaré de noche
by Oscurita XuXu
Summary: COMPLETO. Por escuchar esa risa, yo le daría mis labios para que sonriera; Por que sintiera el pelaje de un gatito, yo le daría mis manos; y alli en medio de la penumbra el rubio dejo caer unas saladas lágrimas. -Spoiler, último capítulo de la serie.


_**Disclaimer**_**: **

Los personajes del anime Full metal Alchemist no m pertenecen, yo sólo los uso como una mera manera de entretenerme y matar el tiempo_._

_**Notas: **_

Bueno, a decir verdad la idea original que tenía era editar un fick que había escrito hace dos años, al que había titulado Darkness, pero al final termine haciendo como una precuela del fick; aparte que me encantan los ficks sicologicos.

**Advertencia:**

Este one-shot, esta ambientado en el último capítulo del anime, en el momento en que Edo desaparece luego de trasmutarse a si mismo para traer a Al devuelta, si la personalidad de Edo me salió algo distorcionada pido disculpas, pero le he moldeado de acuerdo a la situación.

Otra cosa, no es Elristec; por más que el fick insinué algo así; el Fick esta narrado desde la perspectiva de Edo; luego quizás haga uno de Al. (amo también ese personaje). Espero les guste.

nOn

* * *

**_Te cuidaré de noche_**

.**_  
_**

_Miedo…_

Aquella fue la primera palabra que se coló por mi mente apenas pude abrir lo ojos. Tan sólo cinco letras son capaces de describir lo que en este momento estoy sintiendo; mientras el aire frío me golpea, lastimando y atravesando cada uno de los poros de mi piel. Recordándome que este cuerpo esta agotado; recordándome que quizás muy en el fondo tengo un corazón que late por alguien…_que vive sólo para alguien._

La herida que anteriormente Envy me había propinado ya no estaba, pero el hormigueo y aquel molesto dolor aún lo siento en mi pecho, y ahora, parado en torno a este salón de baile, las dudas parecen acorralarme, llevarme hasta un lejano y profundo mar donde nadie podría escuchar mis gritos de auxilio…

_Del que no se si podré salir. _

_Abandonado_… esperando a que este maldito dolor que sienten mis huesos cese, mientras la cabeza intenta estallarme una y otra vez, al momento en que leves imágenes y descargas eléctricas se van apoderando de mi razón. Y como si fuera poco, estoy seguro de sentir como el corazón se me parte en dos; como la sensación del filo de una estaca clavándoseme en todo el cuerpo suprime mis sentidos.

_Martirizando, descascarando… volviéndome loco cada segundo_

Mis ojos observan, como los de un gato acechando todo cuanto está cerca de mis piernas, parado, sobre este círculo dibujado con la cabeza en blanco, mirando, pero realmente sin mirar nada. Escuchando sólo el palpitar apresurado de mi corazón, experimentando como unas cristalinas gotas de sudor descienden desde mi frente, marcando los huesos de mi pronunciada garganta.

No quiero caer en la locura antes de verle por última vez, sé que esta será la última en que vea sus ojos pardos, que contemplé su sonrisa; o su cabellera corta siendo ligeramente alborotada por la brisa del aire otoño de Rizembull… que escuche el sonido fino de su voz.

Por que…lo daría todo con tal de que él este bien, si no, ¿Qué sentido tendría esta tontería?

-_Prométeme que regresaras-_ no sé de donde vinieron esas palabras, ni por que pensé en esa frase, pero…supongo que tengo que romper esa promesa. Algo, una pequeña parte de mi me lo dijo en el instante en que levanté la vista, y no lo encontré a él.

Y entonces… creí que moriría de tristeza en medio de este salón, grité hasta más no poder; mientras el pecho se me desgarraba, y mis manos se llenaban de una capa transparente de sudor; acompañado por el dolor de mis uñas clavándose en ellas.

Pero a pesar de todo ese miedo que tenía acumulado en mi pecho no lloré, por que pensé que en cualquier parte podría estar Al esperando a que lo ayudara, esperando a que lo rodeara con mis brazos. Y no me dejaría ver en aquel estado.

_Nunca le dejaría verme tan vulnerable._

A veces quisiera pedir ayuda…gritar hasta que el aire se acabase en mis pulmones, o hasta que la sangre se acabase en mis venas…pero… ¡Pero es que simplemente nunca salieron esas palabras de mi boca!, ¡jamás quise que alguien hiciera las cosas por mi!

_Por miedo…_

Giro mi vista, mientras mis manos se posan en la piel teñida de rojo de mi cuerpo cubierto por los círculos de transmutación, de inmediato una gran bocanada de aire penetra en todos mis pulmones…_Dios, siento tanto frío._

_-Hermano-_

Y ahora, rodeado de esta penumbra en medio de una total y completa oscuridad, pareciese como si nada tuviera sentido dentro de mi.

_Ni en mi alma…ni en mi mente_

Y sin embargo…ese sonido en mi cabeza; aquella voz suya me hipnotiza sin querer pretenderlo, darme la fuerza para seguir soportando este cansado y herido cuerpo que ha quedado sin ninguna esperanza de vivir si no esta él.

_Arrojado a la suerte de Dios sin saber que hacer…_

De inmediato, mis labios se curvan levemente sonriendo con un aire de superioridad, aunque ni si quiera entiendo bien por que hice ese gesto.

_-Vamos a revivirla, Al_- esas imágenes…todas se colan dentro de mi cerebro, golpeando…golpeando tan fuerte cada rincón dentro de mí que estuve seguro que una salada y cristalina lágrima brotó de mis ojos. ¿Les cuento una cosa?, No me arrepiento de haber intentado traspasar la barrera que separa al hombre del Dios, lo volvería a hacer si pudiera regresar el tiempo. ¡Pero no dejaría que Al hiciera la transmutación de mamá conmigo otra vez!, con un carajo, Mi hermano no se merecía ese intercambio con la puerta, en cambio yo…yo si que lo merecía...y mucho más.

_Merecía sufrir más..._

Mi hermano no tiene la culpa de nada, la culpa es mía por no haberlo escuchado, y por eso…el sufrió sin darme cuenta. Si pudiera, daría mi ser por entero, mi cuerpo, mi alma, ¡mi corazón por él!; ¡Por sentir una vez más su piel junto a la mía!, ¡por contemplarlo una vez más!.

_Por escuchar esa risa, yo le daría mis labios para que sonriera..._

_Por que su piel sintiera el pelaje de un gatito, yo le daría mis manos..._

Yo a él lo quiero más que a mi vida, él es mi pequeño hermano...y sé que siempre estará a mi lado aunque cometa estupideces...

-_Yo debería de protegerlo, no al revéz-_

En seguida, llevé mi cuerpo hacia delante, y en un segundo junté mis manos; el sonido de mis palmas al chocar me sumergió, y en ese momento el rostro de mi hermano se grabó en mi cerebro. Y cuando los circulos se activaron, comenzó a recorrerme un hormigueo, era como si mi sangre estuviese siendo succionada por algo desconocido; mi corazón se agitó, al igual que mi respiración. No supe como, ni en que instante, pero…cuando alcé la mirada por sobre mi hombro una luz pareció rodearme... esclavizarme, la misma luz de hace once años, y el mismo sentimiento que se había apoderado de mi alma volvió, dejándome un amargo sabor en la boca, mientras poco a poco las luces del salón se iba tiñendo de un blanquecino brillo, alumbrando sólo mi figura y el pequeño círculo que yacía bajo mis pies. Y en ese momento, en que mi respiración pareció detenerse, algo ató mis piernas al suelo del salón; y de inmediato, caí en el, golpeándome tan fuerte que creí volver a sentir la mano de Envy traspansando mi pecho, ...martillando, descascarando mi corazón.

_Entonces...Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par._

Mi cuerpo comenzó a sudar frío, y alguien, una voz en mi cabeza me susurró que no volvería a ver a mi pequeño hermano.

Una risa, un susurro, _un gemido de agonia..._

Respiré agitadamente cuando aquellos sonidos penetraron mi cabeza, obligándome a mantener la vista baja.

_Pero...me fue muy dificil mantenerme en esa posición._

Me rendí inevitablemente, alzando la mirada por sobre el suelo, manteniendo las manos aferradas sobre la fría valdoza...y allí la contemplé.

…V_isualicé esa puerta..._

La misma puerta de hace años, la misma que lograba que yo temblara sin quererlo; la misma que lograba que una parte de mi alma implorara por ayuda; y esos ojos azules dentro de ella, fulminandome de manera sarcástica…eran lo suficientemente efectivos para dejarme sin respiración.

_Confundiendo, carcomiendo…jugando con mis sentimientos._

Me costó modular bien las palabras, que parecieron quedarse en mi garganta la primera vez que trate de pronunciarlas.

-Devuélveme a mi hermano- no podía dudar…no podía flaquear; pero me costó tanto que las palabras salieran de mi boca.

Si flaqueaba, é_l sufriría_

Si dudaba, _él jamás volvería a estar conmigo._

De inmediato cerré mis ojos, y una extraña sensación pareció adueñarse de mí.

_-_A cambio, te llevaré conmigo, y no podrás volver_-_ la voz de la puerta se clavó en mi cabeza, y en ese instante un ligero temblor me caló en el fondo del corazón.

_-No dejaré que mueras_- la misma frase que Al había pronunciado, ahora la iba a pronunciar yo.

Sé que él no me dejaría hacer esto; seguro me diría que soy un gran estúpido, y algunas lágrimas surcarían sus hermosos ojos pardos…

Pero sé también, que si él llorara, yo secaría sus lágrimas con mis dedos…

Que si él se lastimara yo lo vendaría…

_-A veces eres igual de terco que yo-_

¿Sabes?, si tuviera que escoger entre muchas personas, escogería a Al todos los días.

Por que sé que mi hermano haría lo mismo por mí.

_-Y yo te daré mi felicidad, a cambio de que tú pudieras vivirla-_

Apenas sentí que mi cuerpo comenzaba a dolerme otra vez, la puerta me sumergió dentro de ella, y todos mis sentidos parecieron paralizarse, destrozarse. De inmediato giré mi vista, donde antes había estado la armadura en la que mi hermano había vivido todos estos años sufriendo en silencio, sin decirme ni una palabra; ¡pero habría que estar ciego para no darse cuenta de que estaba padeciendo un infierno en vida!, ¡habría que ser una gran idiota para no ver el brillo de melancolía que tenían sus orbes rojizos y metálicos!

Antes…supongo que esos detalles habrían pasado desapercibidos para mi, _pero ahora…_

Levanté la mirada por sobre el hombro y me mordí el labio inferior, arrancando un pedacito pequeño de carne, sintiendo, palpando como un liquido fresco se colaba a través de mis labios.

Recuerdo que había contemplado su armadura antes de que Envy me matará, y después… _desperté en esta pesadilla, y creí que enloquecería. _Sonreí ligeramente, mientras el pecho se me apretaba y un nudo en mi garganta comenzaba a dejarme sin respirar.

Sé que mis ojos se pusieron vidriosos…

Sé que mis manos temblaron cuando me di cuenta que ya no podría verlo...

Pero ya nada me importaba, por que él estaría bien.

Mi alma estaría tranquila, por que sé que él podría volver a sonreír, volver a palpar la tierra con sus dedos; ¡volver a sentir los latidos de su corazón!

_-Al-_

-Debes irte alquimista- nunca pensé que aquella cosa hablara, o que entendiera las palabras que yo le decía.

_Que equivocado estaba_

En ese momento, en que todo pareció volverse negro, y mi visión comenzó a nublarse, dejé que una lágrima descendiera por mis ojos...

No sé lo que nos espera Al; pero…ten por seguro que estaré cuidándote desde cualquier parte del mundo.

_-Te lo prometo-_

_**Fin** _

* * *

**_..."Si el mundo te hizo confundirte y_****_ tus sentidos parecen perdidos...  
...Si la tormenta no quiere dejarte y tú simplemente no sabes que hacer...  
...Mira alrededor , Estoy aquí ...  
...No importa , Lejos o cerca, te sostendré cuando vengas hacía mi"..._**

-A tu lado-

Tokio Hotel


End file.
